nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
's Talk */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here I was stalking recent activity. ..sowhatifiwantedthefirstmessage [[User:Mistybird|'Wrackspurts']] ''and'' [[User talk:Mistybird|'Nargles']] 12:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hai Rainy. I am here to tell you that Fernkit is going to be an apprentice on Friday this week. I was just asking if u could rp Stormstar and meet me on chat this Fri. Thx Rainy! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 16:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok thx��! You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Emeraldfire8|you are wrong]] 03:47, August 13, 2014 (UTC) 1) you have so many lucky edit badges I'm so jealous 2) Questiiiie 3) you might wanna update that little box of text on the recent activity page (y'know, the one with announcements and stuff? c: ) it stills says "stay tuned for the summer quest coming up" or something like that. hehe. so yeah, that's it~ c: tell your world 23:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I need help eek :c How do you put two users on a template? Mercury is rped by Tangle and Frosty, but the template doesn't work the way I'm trying to do it :o can you tell meh how? (or do the page for me) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 20:14, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh I didn't make the template yet c: It's the page for Mercury, who is co-rped by Tangle and Frosty, except when I put Tanglefrost & FrostyBee123, it was as one link, so I tried like different methods, but nothing worked :o My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Rainy I am dada3354 not 2cats she or he is impersonating me and should not be able to rp as me! Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? 18:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) HI Rainsplash, i just want to ask you if Fernfrost can get an apprntice, because it would be better for me to have one. Thanks! Sorry, but i just jumped off a cliff (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Quest Mm, is Week Four coming soon? I understand if school's dragging you down, I've been pretty tired these few days, and it's gonna get worse for me too :P But like I just realized it's been 12 days since we last used the Quest (other than the RP Azure just put in) <3 you My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:28, August 29, 2014 (UTC) my computer chooses to have Rainsplash corrected to Splashiness i'm laughing okay. new nickname. tell your world 22:18, September 7, 2014 (UTC) your fun sig is really pretty, but IT HAS NO LINK D: jk c: I just found it cool that you had the pic and all, and personally I would have different templates if it wasn't a hassle to type in like instead of four tildes c: <3 (my sig is lame yay) Freedom doesn't come without a price 15:36, September 13, 2014 (UTC) RAINY, WE NEED YOU But first off, hi! Haven't talked in ages. c: Anywho, there's this story going on between Veeson and I, in which Shadekit has been abducted by a rogue. He was taken from the Nursery, which the rogue accessed via a secret entrance. Fernshade and Ashdusk are off to report to Stormstar, so roleplay at the Leader's Den? c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:07, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Raiiiiiiiiny! Yeah, sorry 'bout bein on hiatus for so long! (I'mma gradually come back eventually tho, since school + homework's still being annoyin~) I'm okay I guess, how 'bout you? Ah, that's cool to hear~! 8D Are you doin well in school currently tho? Catchin enough sleep? o?o Ahahaha, that's good to hear~~! 8DI think? Asumedly~ ~~ RAINY, MY BEAR. You need to RP in the Leader's Den before Ferns gets mad and goes and finds Shadekit by herself. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I have you seen my fancy sig on WFW x3 It goes really well on black, but it looks lame on gray lol. Anyways, made some quick little sig for here owo [[User:Cchen3|'In 'som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 21:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I started an RP in the Leaders Den. Please RP there, m'lovely. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 23:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rainsplash. I was wondering how to make your cat go on a quest. I have gone onto the quest page and looked at it but I don't know how. I know I will have to wait till the next one because one is already happening but can you tell me how? Thanks I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 19:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D You should check out my WFW sig c: I be rather proud of it. I like your NC one rn, but there's not link x3 [[User:Cchen3|'In ''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 22:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Rainy! It would be great if you could sign me up for that, if it's not an issue. One thing I am wondering, how would I introduce Fernfrost to all the other cats on the Quest? Other than that, I'm all clear on what to do. Thanks so much!! I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to ask, but, do we roleplay our cat's on the quest? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 18:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the help! I really appreciate it. So I just start Rping now? I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 05:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Rainy bear. Could you please RP in the Leader's Den and Medicine Den? Thanks! [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Quest 2 - can I join? Hello, I'm Breezeshimmer and I was wondering if I could get approved for quest two. Name would be Marshmallow. Thnx! Breezeshimmer (talk) 00:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Breezeshimmer okay so i'd like you to delete a few characters for me because i don't like putting them up for adoption and risking their self-respect if a noob or someone takes them ono Takeshi, Sachi, Kaito, and Cherche please and thanks~ nothing is lost until you lose[[Shadekit| ''a friend]] 02:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) OhImessedup Hey Rainy, is it fine if I pull Sea and Misty out of the Quest? Like, just take them off the list, since like they technically weren't kidnapped in the first place and I've sorta already gotitsothatIzayaescortedthembackandIjustidkIdidn'tnoticethatthequesthadn'tendedyetandidk Sorry 'bout thaaaaaaaat~ Aaaah, I'm doin okay I think~ How're ya doin? I miss you toooooooo Warrior Ceremony Hai Rainy~! It's the very inactive Husky~ xD (Forgive me for that ( ´△｀)) I was wondering if a warrior ceremony could be held for three of my apprentices. Gorgepaw, Goldenkit (which is an apprentice I believe~? :P) and Darkkit (Also an apprentice). Thanks~! (^～^) Don't make me angry... or you'll see my fireball '' Wwhich reminds me~! Hey, can we have it so that Mistkit has her apprentice ceremony at the same time as Sagekit? Thaaaank~ Aaahahaha, I don't really mind, but maybe sometime soon? Like that way at least they could have more reason to *coughleavecampsomuchcough** xD In any case, thanks~! Oooh, okok~! Thanks~! Have a gr8 Thanksgivin~! Help Hi Rainsplash. I'm a newbie here, and I kinda want a signature. Do you know how to code one, or do I ask another admin? Also, there's the problem where I'm stuck in the Visual editor, and can't put down my "signature." Can you tell me how? Thanks~ 05:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I RPed in the Leader's Den. Please RP there. Love chuuuu [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 06:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy! It's Husky~ I'm not sure if you got my previous message but I was wondering if there can be a warrior ceremony held for my cats? Thanks! ^w^ ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 05:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Rainy~! Friday would be lovely~ ^w^ The cats are gorgepaw, Goldenkit and darkkit (Goldenkit and Darkkit are already apprentices I'm pretty sure~ :P I still need to think of the names so I'll message you again when I can think of 'em~ I'll be quick tho~ xD ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 07:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Hai~ Husky again~ The names are Gorgefall, Goldenfeather and Darkfang. I don't know if these are good names.. :L If can think of any names better than these can you tell me? xD I'm terrible at naming.. ._. ''If I had the power myself, could I save someone's 07:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU STILL EXIST? If so, hi! *waves* Okay, so I created this super mega awesome cat called Badgerfur. I'm kind of running with the fact that Stormstar was his mentor, so is that all good with you? I was kinda seeing them as close buddies. :D [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 10:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC)